1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus for recovering communication with another apparatus and a method for controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device may be connected to other devices over a variety of networks and/or communication systems.
With recent advancements in technologies of network and/or communication system, technologies for remotely controlling various devices, such as televisions, audio systems, printers, computers, etc., are being developed and studies on minimizing power consumption of the devices are also being actively conducted.
For example, there is a technology to minimize power consumption of the device by converting the device into a sleep mode while the device is not used and waking up the device if the device is to be used.
The mode conversion between the sleep mode and a wake-up mode may be performed by wired communication, wireless communication, or remote communication.
The device receives a packet that includes a wakeup control command transmitted from another device, and performs wakeup operation by turning on power according to the wakeup control command included in the packet.
If communication is interrupted or an internal error occurs in the device due to environmental interference in the sleep mode, the device may not perform wakeup operation because of difficulty in recovering the communication.